Another Piece of My Heart
by Neisha
Summary: Kagome's feelings when Inuyasha goes to Kikyo again, and her reasons for staying with him...Twoshot! I couldn't leave it so sad.. InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Another Piece of my Heart...

Kagome lay wrapped in the warmth of her sleeping bag, her attention drawn to the hanyou nearly hidden in the trees. His silver hair glistened softly in the moonlight, eyes closed, breathing slow and steady.

Turning her head, she studied the dying embers of the fire, its orange flame licking across broken pieces of timber. Its crackle provided a melody to the song the night creatures sang.

Sleep wouldn't find her tonight, that much she knew, but she didn't dwell on it. She'd manage, she always did. Maybe they could find a spring to bathe in tomorrow. Kami knew she'd kill for a bath right now.

It was then that she felt the familiar pull of her soul - that ever present twinge that always alerted her to ' _her_ ' presence.

Kikyo.

Kagome lifted her eyes finding the erie soul collectors that accompanied Kikyo in her travels. Their white bodies glowed in the midnight air as they floated over head, their bodies wrapping themselves around a now alert Inuyasha standing on the tree branch above her, nose lifted to the air.

Her vision blurred, the pale glow of Kikyo's soul collectors still present as they beckoned Inuyasha to join their mistress in the stillness of the night - a midnight interlude between two people who had been so close, yet remained so far apart.

The russling of the tree branches alerted her to Inuyasha's departure. Her gaze followed his retreating form as it was swallowed up in the shadows until nothing remained but her splintered heart and the tears in her eyes.

She rolled to her side as she tried in vain to control her emotions. But despite her efforts, a single tear escaped rolling leisurely down the side of her face leaving a shimmering trail to glisten in the fleeting light of the fire. It pooled at the edge of her ear, hanging on briefly before giving in to gravity and falling into the mass of raven silk beneath her head. It was followed by another and another as she finally lost her grip on the flooding emotions that warred within her.

It was a surge of anguish so intense that had she been standing it would have surely knocked her to her knees, tearing her apart piece by piece until she was nothing but a sad example of the woman she used to be. It showed her the sad reality life was beginning to turn her into- a woman hopelessly in love with a half demon who was hopelessly in love with his past.

Uncertainty took hold of her tattered heart; a wordless symphony whispering past her broken mind until everything inside echoed in endless misery.

Would he always run to the woman who'd lived and died so many years ago? And could she really blame him if he did? Sure, it hurt. It hurt like Hell, but she'd never take that love from him. She'd never make him choose because love was unconditional and loyal; a caress of emotion that could nurture and sooth, forgive and forget.

And if she waited long enough, loved hard enough, maybe his love would find her. Maybe, just maybe, if she held on a little longer he would see her, really see her. She would have to be content with his friendship, allow him the time he needed to search his own heart.

And for the love of Inuyasha she would. She'd hold on because she'd give up eternity if she could find heaven in that hanyou's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Piece of my Heart. Ch2

Inuyasha stopped. It was the muffled sound of crying that called to him, the scent of Kagome's tears that turned him from the path he'd been following. Kikyo's soul collectors drifted ahead of him, completely unaware of his hesitation.

The breeze caressed him, and the forest creatures stirred quietly around him. He stood just outside the light of the fire, his heart racing, his mind and heart waging a silent war with each other.

His mind echoed the thought that Kikyo might have information on Naraku, yet his heart reminded him that he was crushing Kagome's.

He felt his guilt rise, its grip nearly crushing his heart. His mind whirled through the emotions that raged deep in his soul, and all of a sudden he found that he didn't care; Kikyo, Naraku- they weren't so important anymore.

But Kagome was, and he was hurting the woman he'd sworn to protect.

How ironic - he could protect her from harm, could save her when her life was in danger, but he couldn't seem to protect her from himself.

He stood a moment longer, the depth of the forest wrapping invisible arms of comfort around his sagging shoulders as he desperately tried to find a way to fix the problem he'd created.

His steps were silent as he made his way back to Kagome completely disregarding the soul collectors returning in search of him.

He stood behind her, eyes resting on her back. Firelight danced across his features as he silently debated what he should do, what he wanted to do.

He studied her a moment longer, and in that moment he knew he'd never leave her, this woman who'd welcomed him into her world.

She'd shown him what it was like to be loved unconditionally without the expectation of something in return.

Sliding into her sleeping bag, he reached to pull her to his chest. He flinched when she tensed, his words rushing past his lips before she could pull away.

" I couldn't go...I couldn't..."

Kagome lay still, her mind reeling from his words, and the fact that he had chosen to stay by her side even as Kikyo beckoned him.

Without a second thought she turned over throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head in the curve of his shoulder, her tears wetting his haori.

She was happy- her aura told him that, and he silently thanked the God's.

Kagome meant more to him than the past he couldn't seem to forget, and he was ashamed at how long it had taken him to see it.

But the woman he held had the ability to chase the past away, had shown him a brief glimpse of the future he could have with her, and of the love they could share.

He held her long into the night knowing that he'd never leave her again. Things wouldn't change overnight, and they certainly couldn't jump headlong into a relationship, but they could build on the trust they'd established, and on the foundation of their friendship to see what it could blossom into.

He damn sure wasn't willing to let the opportunity to love her slip away.

And that's where they stayed - wrapped in each others arms until the world slept with them, both completely unaware of Kikyo's soul collectors giving up their search and retreating to their mistress.

Miroku smiled before turning from his sleeping friends to curl up behind Sango. Kissing her neck softly, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him again.

Sango stayed still, a content smile stretching across her face as Miroku curled up behind her. She secretly enjoyed the warmth his body brought her, the possessiveness of his kiss, and the love that swelled in her chest for him.

Hopefully he woke before she did; she hated the idea of slapping him for something so innocent, but she had to keep up appearances. Could you imagine what he'd be like if he knew she enjoyed his touch?


End file.
